comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate X-Men
Ultimate X-Men is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Ultimate X-Men #86: 12 Sep 2007 Current Issue :Ultimate X-Men #87: 17 Oct 2007 Next Issue :Ultimate X-Men #88: 21 Nov 2007 Status Monthly on-going series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Ultimate X-Men #87 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Ultimate X-Men #86 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 1: The Tomorrow People' - Collects #1-6. "The world stands on the brink of war. It's not a war with another country. It's not an alien invasion. It's a war with another of Earth's native species… Homo Superior. Mutants. The word strikes fear into those who hear it. The word strikes fear into the heart of those who ARE it. Mankind has made the first move, launching an army of giant robot executioners called Sentinels, programmed to locate and eliminate the mutant DNA strand. Magneto and his terrorist cell of mutants are preparing to follow through on their threats of homo sapien genocide. The only force that can prevent total annihilation? Five awkward teenagers and their crippled mentor." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785107886 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 2: Return to Weapon X' - Collects #7-12. "Xavier's School... under siege! The X-Men... abducted! Now pawns of the mysterious Weapon X program, the mutant heroes' only hope lies with the one team member to evade capture: the enigmatic, unproven Wolverine! Can Logan go it alone against the shadow-ops organization that transformed him into one of the world's most lethal killing machines? To succeed, he must survive an adrenaline-charged, adamantium-laced brawl with the savage Sabretooth - a predator every bit his equal!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785108688 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 3: World Tour' - Collects #13-20. "Charles Xavier has a dream. Mutant mentor to the heroic X-Men, Professor X envisions a world in which humans and mutants can live together in peace, harmony and understanding. Magneto is a mutant with a darker dream, one of total domination over all humankind. The X-Men have faced Magneto, and mutant peace has triumphed over mutant warfare. Now, the teenage adventurers face a far more difficult obstacle: the hatred of the very humans they wish to protect. This battle will be one of the mind, not muscle. To win humanity's trust, the X-Men embark on their first-ever world-spanning field trip. Yet they soon learn that human hostility is not limited to American soil. Nor have the X-Men left their personal problems behind. Colossus escaped the Russian Mafia when he joined the team, but now finds his former employers won't let him go so easily. Meanwhile, the beleagured X-Men fight for their lives against their most formidable threat yet when Professor X's darkest secret comes back to haunt him - with a vengeance! Plus: There are mutants who live outside the walls of the Xavier Mansion. Introducing Gambit, a street hustler who must use his genetic gifts to protect a girl in great danger!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785109617 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 4: Hellfire & Brimstone' - Collects #21-25. "The world tour is over. It ended abruptly and tragically, with deaths and hard decisions. After returning home to Westchester, the X-Men carry on, seeking a return to normalcy and opening their school to students once more. But amid the mundane, Jean Grey's life takes a sudden turn toward the bizarre. Her mental barriers begin to erode as she starts to experience strange visions... like a giant bird composed entirely of flames. To save themselves—and the world—will the X-Men be forced to strike down their own teammate?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785110895 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 5: Ultimate War' - Collects Ultimate War #1-4. "The Ultimates vs. the Ultimate X-Men: the battle begins. When the X-Men do the worst thing they could to humanity, the government orders Captain America, Iron Man, Thor and the rest of the Ultimates to bring them down. A small but lethal army, the Ultimates were created to face these and other newly rising threats to mankind. But the X-Men's founder, Professor X, hasn't been training his students for nothing—and the youngs mutants just might take out the Ultimates first." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111298 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 6: Return of the King' - Collects #26-33. "Magneto, the X-Men’s deadliest villain, returns. They've faced the Weapon X program, Proteus and even the superhuman strikeforce known as The Ultimates. Now, still licking their wounds from their prior battles, can Xavier's mutant team possibly survive the return of their most powerful foe?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785110917 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 7: Blockbuster' - Collects #34-39. "Year ago, a covert military group called Weapon X discovered a mutant blessed with claws and an accelerated healing factor. They wiped his memory, coated his skeleton in the unbreakable metal adamantium and forged him into a living weapon. This weapon, once known only as Logan, was given a new name: Wolverine. After years of indentured service to Weapon X, Wolverine escaped and joined the mutant peacekeeping force called the X-Men. Now, things have gone from bad to worse for Wolverine. After a short time away from the X-Men, Wolverine has returned to New York - with a strange strike force armed with sophisticated military technology on his tail. To survive, he is forced to rely on the Big Apple's own Spider-Man and Daredevil - not to mention a little help from his fellow X-Men!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785112197 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 8: New Mutants' - Collects #40-45. "For years, Professor Charles Xavier has championed the peaceful relationship between mutants and humans. But with growing racism and paranoia, the President of the United States decides that Xavier — with his mysterious psychic powers and shrouded background — might be the bigger problem. The President's solution: get the U.S. Government involved in the mutant-training business. With the help of Emma Frost, the President handpicks a class of "New Mutants" to serve his political agenda — including Dazzler, Karma, Havok and Polaris. But who is this mysterious Emma Frost and what is her connection to Xavier?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111611 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 9: The Temptest' - Collects #46-49. "Bound together by their unique genetic heritage, the mutant members of the X-Men have become more than just a team — they’ve become a family. But even the strongest family can be ripped apart by tragedy… and the death of one of their own leaves the remaining X-Men struggling to deal with the loss. And even before a moment of silence can pass, the mysterious Mr. Sinister arrives, intent on giving the X-Men a lot more to mourn." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785114041 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 10: Cry Wolf' - Collects #50-53. "It is the moment you've all been waiting for! Gambit returns to the Ultimate X-Men! Because the fans demanded it, the Cajun thief is back! But what is he going to steal? And can the X-Men stop him? It’s all about the Ragin’ Cajun as the mysterious Gambit gives hints of where he’s been, what he wants and why the X-Men will not be happy about it." - WorldCat - ISBN 078511405X *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 11: The Most Dangerous Game' - Collects #54-57. "It's the ultimate reality show as mutants convicted of capital crimes are released on an island where contestants hunt them down. Longshot has survived longest, and the X-Men are sent to rescue him C until they become part of the game themselves! With one of their teammates a captive on the island of Krakoa, the malevolent media mogul called Mojo demands the X-Men return Longshot to his headquarters or Angel will soon have a harp to go with his wings! Meanwhile, does Longshot have a 'Dazzling' not-so-secret admirer?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116591 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 12: Hard Lessons' - Collects #58-60 & Annual #1. "Ultimate Wolverine makes his explosive return! Storm travels to the Great White North to find her missing friend, but there’s no time for celebration for the tempestuous and troubled duo! They’re about to take on an all-new threat to the Ultimate Universe... Lady Deathstrike! Plus: When a dangerous young mutant immune to psychic control takes Charles Xavier and the rest of a Manhattan bank hostage, the Professor must lead a diverse group of humans in a risky bid to end the siege! And finally, witness the return of Ultimate Juggernaut! Juggie makes a play for the Gem of Cyttorak, the jewel that will make him truly unstoppable. Only two small things stand in his way: Rogue of the X-Men and Ultimate Gambit, the new prince and princess of thieves!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118012) *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 13: Magnetic North' - Collects #61-65. "Emma Frost, Alex Summers and the X-Men’s greatest enemy star in an epic new storyline! When teenage mutant Lorna Dane accidentally commits a horrific crime, will the X-Men protect her, or leave her to the fury of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" - WorldCat - ISBN 078511906X *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 14: Phoenix?' - Collects #66-71. "After the events of Magnetic North and their recent encounter with the master of magnetism, our heroes kick back for a night on the town with their significant others. Meanwhile, Wolverine must face a dreaded foe from the past who comes back to haunt him with unbearable secrets that have been buried for years. Plus: The mysterious mutant called Magician is plunged into the world of the X-Men, adjusting quickly and making new friends fast. But there is something deeply sinister about the newcomer. Something only young Kitty Pryde notices. Let's hope she hasn't noticed too late. Meanwhile, is Jean Grey really the cosmic entity called Phoenix? And if so...what can be done about it...?" - WorldCat - ISBN 078512019X *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 15: Magical' - Collects #72-74 & Annual #2. "He's a media darling, a vital part of the X-Men dynamic and the newest member of the team. His name: the Magician! Watch him live up to his name in ways you could never conceive. There is more - much, much more about this new mutant than any suspect. Meanwhile, a tormented Jean Grey is having great difficulty dealing with the results of the Shi'ar testing. Elsewhere... Dazzler stirs." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785120203 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 16: Cable' - Collects #75-80. "If one man is capable of disrupting the carefully controlled world of Charles Xavier’s School For Gifted Youngsters, it’s this one: Ultimate Cable! He comes from a tragic future to wreak havoc on mutantkind today, and his sinister secrets will shock the X-Men to their very core. It’s a huge event in Ultimate X-Men history. Get in on the ground floor. You’ve been warned. Plus: Delve into the secret life of the X-Men’s rivals, Emma Frost's Academy of Tomorrow, in a special bonus story!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125485 Hardcovers *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 1' - Collects #1-12, plus Giant Size X-Men #1. "The world stands on the brink of war. Not a war between nations. Not an alien invasion. A war with another of Earth's species… Homo superior. MUTANTS. The word strikes fear into the hearst of those who hear it; the word strikes fear into the hearts of those who are it. Mankind has made the first move, launching an army of giant, cybernetic executioners called Sentinels - programmed to target and eliminate the mutant DNA strand. Now, Magneto and his mutant terrorist cell are preparing to follow through on their threats of Homo sapien genocide. The only force that can prevent total annihilation? Five awkward teenagers and their crippled mentor. War is on the horizon, and the Tomorrow People are here. Pick a side! Plus: The inexperienced X-Men must rely on the enigmatic and unproven Wolverine when they become pawns of the mysterious Weapon X program. Can Logan go it alone against the shadow-ops organization that transformed him into one of the world's most lethal killing machines?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785110089 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 2' - Collects #13-25. "Professor Charles Xavier has a dream: to unite mutants and humans in peaceful coexistence. To achieve this goal, Xavier has assembled his X-Men: young mutants who stand against human prejudice and oppose genetic terrorists such as Magneto, who view war as the only answer to the human-mutant conflict. Yet as the X-Men embark on their inaugural world tour, they must confront some unsettling truths about their mentor. Before founding his school, Xavier abandoned his only son, David, a mutant with uncontrollable reality-warping abilities. Now, David has returned, looking to exact revenge on the father who left him—and he's willing to eradicate anyone who stands in his way. Will the X-Men be forced to kill Xavier's son to end his threat against the world? Following the tragedies of their world tour, the X-Men seek the calming protection of Xavier's school—but their suspicions of his methods only increase. Xavier's mental blocks on student Jean Grey's psychic abilities continue to crumble, and she grows increasingly unstable—plagued by visions of a world engulfed in the flames of a fiery phoenix. When the X-Men finally meet Xavier's mysterious financial backers, Jean's hallucinations become reality as the otherworldly Phoenix takes possession of the teenage telepath. Once more, the X-Men must weigh Xavier's pacifistic ideals against the need for deadly force to combat increasingly more powerful threats. Also included in this volume is a bonus tale of Gambit, a Cajun street hustler who must use his extraordinary mutant gifts to protect a homeless girl in great danger." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111301 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 3' - Collects #26-33, plus Ultimate War #1-4. "The X-Men's most powerful foe returns! Magneto is dead, slain in a climactic battle with the X-Men... or is he? A critical blunder by the Beast reveals the truth: The Master of Magnetism has been living as an amnesiac, his memory wiped by Professor Xavier. Now that the secret's out, the Brotherhood of Mutants has restored its leader's mind. Magneto is back with a vengeance, seeking to renew his plans for a mutant-dominated Earth. With anti-mutant hysteria sweeping the nation, the U.S. government sends in its most powerful weapon to bring down Magneto: the Ultimates, an alliance of legendary heroes that includes Captain America, Thor, and Iron Man. Caught in the middle are the X-Men, who have dedicated their lives to protecting the very humans who now hunt them as criminals. As Cyclops and Professor X fall in battle, the team is forced into hiding. Is the X-Men's only chance for survival to join Magneto's forces?" - WorldCat - ISBN 078511131X *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 4' - Collects #34-45. "Wolverine returns to New York after a short time away from the X-Men — with a strange strike force armed with sophisticated military technology on his tail. To survive, he’s forced to rely on the Big Apple’s own Spider-Man and Daredevil — not to mention a little help from his fellow X-Men! In NEW MUTANTS, the President of the United States decides in the face of growing racism and paranoia between man and mutant that Professor X — with his mysterious psychic powers and shrouded background — might be the bigger problem. The President's solution: get the U.S. Government involved in the mutant-training business. With the help of Emma Frost, the President handpicks a class of "New Mutants" to serve his political agenda — including Dazzler, Karma, Havok and Polaris. But who is this mysterious Emma Frost and what is her connection to Xavier?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785112510 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 5' - Collects #46-57. "In The Tempest, the death of one of their own leaves the remaining X-Men struggling to deal with the loss. And even before a moment of silence can pass, the mysterious Mr. Sinister arrives, intent on giving the X-Men a lot more to mourn! In Cry Wolf, Gambit’s back, but where’s he been – and what does he want? The Fenris twins threaten to expose the Ragin’ Cajun’s past sins – and they are legion – unless he obeys them. But with Rogue on the other side, to whom will Remy finally lend his loyalty? And what decision does Rogue make that will affect her budding relationship with Bobby Drake, Iceman? And in The Most Dangerous Game, mutants convicted of capital crimes are being released on an island where contestants hunt them down. Longshot has survived longest, and the X-Men are sent to rescue him — until they become part of the game themselves! With one of their teammates a captive on the island of Krakoa, the malevolent media mogul called Mojo demands the X-Men return Longshot to his headquarters or Angel will soon have a harp to go with his wings!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078512103X *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 6' - Collects #58-65, #1/2, and Annual #1. "In HARD LESSONS, Ultimate Wolverine makes his explosive return! Storm travels to the Great White North to find her missing friend, but there’s no time for celebration for the tempestuous and troubled duo! They’re about to take on an all-new threat to the Ultimate Universe... Lady Deathstrike! Plus: When a dangerous young mutant immune to psychic control takes Charles Xavier and the rest of a Manhattan bank hostage, the Professor must lead a diverse group of humans in a risky bid to end the siege! And finally, witness the return of Ultimate Juggernaut! Juggie makes a play for the Gem of Cyttorak, the jewel that will make him truly unstoppable. Only two small things stand in his way: Rogue of the X-Men and Ultimate Gambit, the new prince and princess of thieves! This story will change the X-Men’s status quo forever! And in MAGNETIC NORTH, Magneto returns! Emma Frost, Alex Summers and the X-Men’s greatest enemy star in an epic new storyline! When teenage mutant Lorna Dane accidentally commits a horrific crime, will the X-Men protect her, or leave her to the fury of S.H.I.E.L.D.? It’s mutant against mutant — brother against brother — as Cyclops and his X-Men risk their lives to take down Havok, who has unwittingly become a pawn in Magneto’s deadly game. Guest-starring the Ultimates!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121048 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 7' - Collects #66-74 and Annual #2. "In 'Phoenix?' our heroes kick back for a night on the town with their significant others after the events of Magnetic North and their recent encounter with the master of magnetism. Meanwhile, Wolverine must face a dreaded foe from the past who comes back to haunt him with unbearable secrets that have been buried for years. Plus: Is Jean Grey really the cosmic entity called Phoenix? And if so, what can be done about it? And in 'Magical,' meet the mysterious mutant called the Magician. He's a media darling, a vital part of the X-Men dynamic and the newest member of the team. Watch him live up to his name in ways you could never conceive. There is more -- much, much more about this new mutant than any suspect. Meanwhile, a tormented Jean Grey is having great difficulty dealing with the results of the Shi’ar testing. Elsewhere...Dazzler stirs." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785126058 History Ultimate X-Men is set in Marvel's Ultimate Universe, an alternate version of the Marvel Universe where super-heroes first appeared in the early 21st century. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Began publication in 2001. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Ultimate X-Men #88: 21 Nov 2007 :Ultimate X-Men #89: 19 Dec 2007 :Ultimate X-Men Vol. 17: Sentinels TPB: 09 Jan 2008 :Ultimate X-Men #90: 16 Jan 2008 News & Features * 05 Oct 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8551 Cable Guy: Kirkman talks Ultimate X-Men] * 31 Aug 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8256 Ultimate X-Men #75 Press Conference with Robert Kirkman] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:X-Men *wikipedia:Ultimate X-Men Category:Super-Hero